


Lipstick

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 12:59:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme





	Lipstick

“I got this great new lipstick,” Lavender says, holding out the small tube to Parvati.  
“Where’d you get it?” Parvati asks, taking it from her and examining it. It’s a Muggle kind, presumably, because she doesn’t recognize the brand. “You’re right though. It is pretty. Could I try it on?”  
Lavender laughs as she applies it carefully to her own pouty lips, making a smacking sound as she smirks to herself. “Sure. Come over here, Par.”  
Parvati does, and when she’s standing right beside their shared vanity, Lavender turns around and kisses her on the lips.  
They grin at each other when they pull apart, lips covered in bright, glossy scarlet.


End file.
